


Kiss Godnight

by wdymidkhow



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, George Not Found - Freeform, I Dont Know How But They Found Me, Music inspiration, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Razzmatazz, idk havent written on ao3 beofre, idkhow, kiss goodnight vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdymidkhow/pseuds/wdymidkhow
Summary: Dream and George have a tight-knit friendship, talking daily online, while not knowing each other outside the internet. New-found feelings appear, regarding the boys. Georgenotfound POV
Kudos: 11





	Kiss Godnight

<p>'Dream?' I say into my end of the call.</p>

<p>'George.' The boy replies, with the slightest hesitation in his voice, which would not be present if they were on display in front of 100 thousand people.</p>

<p>'It's late here. I'm probably going to sleep.' I was already in bed, and I knew that Dream and I were probably going to stay on this call while I dozed off. We do this a lot, despite the time zones. Dream and I enjoyed playing together so much that he slept at the same time as me, although it was still light outside for him. Our friendship is everything to me.</p>

<p>'Yeah, wanna stay on the call?' He asks me, his voice sounding, softer and more relaxed than it is on stream. Despite not knowing what this man looked like, I could certainly picture his facial expressions.</p>

<p>'Yes.' I answer, not wanting for him to leave me. What if I wasn't able to sleep? Dream has always been there. Any hour of the day, if I call him he will pick up. I've never had someone in my life care about me as much as him. </p>

<p>'Mmhm, goodnight' he mumbles to recognise he's heard me. He sounds tired, like everything has been drained out of him. He's been working tirelessly, streaming daily for the past 3 months. I keep on telling him, begging him to take some time off, to take some time to take care of himself. He just works relentlessly, he won't listen to my pleas.</p>

<p>'Are you alright?' I ask, hoping he would finally admit to overworking himself.</p>

<p>'Eh, just a bit tired.'</p>

<p>'Have you eaten recently? Water?' I ask him. We've been on call for 3 hours, and before that I was streaming with him for another 2. I hadn't once heard him sip water, or eat anything at all. I tend to take on a mother role around him. I couldn't think of what would happen if he were hurt. Who would I talk to?</p>

<p>'Food - yes. Water - not so much.' He says as he thinks about the question, 'I'm going to get a glass of water, okay?' This was good.</p>

<p>I heard Dream put his phone down, probably on his bed, and walk away. That was the last thing I remember before I feel asleep, holding my phone in one hand. I woke up a few times, one particular, I was dreaming. I just - fell down - somewhere. I woke up with fear, heavily breathing. I threw my phone to the floor next to me. I'm sure that I didn't wake Dream, as I could still hear his slight breathing. He was asleep too. His breaths with somewhat comforting, as although I was in this apartment alone, I knew that he was here with me. I wake up again. this was at a reasonable time though, it was silent.</p>

<p>9:00. I find my phone on the dirty carpet next to me and pick it up to see if I was still on a call. My phone ran out of battery. At what time? I'm not sure. But it brought me some relief that I didn't have to talk to Dream at this moment, or feel obliged to give him a 'good morning' text.</p>

I pulled myself out from under the warmth of the covers, plugged my phone in and walked the short distance to the kitchen. I open my fridge. Not much. Eggs. I can't cook. I decide to have hunger for breakfast, and to eat after I bought food that was good. I walk back to my room. Which takes like 2 seconds because my apartment is 3 rooms. A kitchen, bedroom and bathroom. My PC is in my bedroom, parallel to my bed, on the left. I start it up, and Discord opens automatically. My friends list is displayed on the screen. 

1 new message from Dream#0001. I click on the message. It's from 7am. It reads   
'why did you leave the call?' My phone must have ran out around then, or at least that's when he noticed I had gone. Dream was online, so I replied to the message and said 'sorry. phone went flat. gm.' I leave the conversation there, awaiting for a response and move my focus over to Spotify. I click shuffle on the playlist on my screen and 'Kiss Goodnight' by I don't know how but they found me plays. I love this song. But it makes me drift into the void of my loneliness. How I will never have anyone to relate this song to.

_Now I don't care about anything at all -_ The song begins as I drift off into thoughts. Oh, to be careless, not to worry about the impact of your actions.

 _But still stop and stare every time that you call_ \- it continues. I never feel like that when someone calls. Except for maybe Dream. But I don't like him, it's just that his success makes me feel intimidated and ughhhhhhhh..

The second verse continues and then the chorus.

 _I hope we kiss goodnight_ \- I've never kissed anyone goodnight. In fact, I've never kissed anyone. And I barely ever wish anyone a goodnight, except for my parents. And yeah, Dream. But that only happens because we're on call, and we need some way to break the conversation so we can both rest. 

_It might just end my life -_ I'm pretty sure I would be happy if the right girl kissed me. Maybe I wouldn't be so lonely. Maybe I could rest peacefully.

I was never interested in girls much growing up. I wasn't the popular, and spent most of my time playing games. I felt happy, which is why most of my close friends such as Dream and Sapnap, are from gaming. That's why I made a career for myself gaming. So while my friends were off going on dates and what not, I was inside talking to online friends. I still don't have much interest in dating. And I find it hard to distinguish between platonic and romantic love. I start to tear up from the song. And then all the thoughts about my past, my relationship with my family, and my childhood drift back through. I start crying, I don't know if I can ever stop this outpour.

I get a Discord notification. I flick tabs back and I have one new message from Dream. 

'Call me again' it reads. So I call him back. I want to listen to his voice, it will calm me down.


End file.
